Vehicles include a torque generating unit (e.g., an internal combustion engine) that generates drive torque. This drive torque is typically transferred to a first axle of the vehicle via a transmission (e.g., an automatic transmission). The first axle is rotatably coupled to wheels/tires of the vehicle, which transfer the drive torque from the first axle to a road surface. In an electrically all-wheel drive (eAWD) hybrid vehicle, the vehicle further includes an electric motor coupled to a second axle. In an electric-only mode, the engine is off, the transmission is disengaged, and the electric motor propels the vehicle via drive torque at the second axle. In a parallel mode, the engine is on, the transmission is engaged, and both the engine and the electric motor propel the vehicle via drive torque at their respective axles. During mode transitions, torque disturbances and/or delays could occur at the axles, which could be noticeable to a driver of the vehicle. Accordingly, while such vehicle drive systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.